Reflexões no Espelho
by LyaraCR
Summary: Denzel repensa suas atitudes. Cloud também. Falta agora, um entendimento.


Uma fic bem pequenina Cloud X Denzel. Gritou tão alto em minha mente que, com apenas uma vez, conseguiu me enfeitiçar e tive que fazê-la.

**Aviso: **Nada além da trama me pertence.

------

Reflexões no Espelho

---

Denzel havia crescido nos últimos anos. Muitas coisas haviam mudado em sua vida. Havia se tornado Soldier, estava com Marlene e se tornando cada dia, um homem melhor. Orgulhava-se de si mesmo. Com apenas dezessete anos, podia-se dizer feliz com a vida que levava. Ainda morava com Tifa, mas isso era por questão de costume. Tanto dele quanto de Cloud e da própria Marlene. Havia conhecido novas pessoas, tido novas experiências, aprendido o que era amar. Hoje, não se preocupava mais com seu passado. Era como se não se lembrasse de nada. Era tratado como filho por Cloud e Tifa e... bom, quanto à relação com Marlene, digamos que fosse inevitável. Se amavam. Ou pelo menos assim ele pensava até ontem.

Parado em frente ao espelho, tocou sua face. Detestava aqueles momentos de reflexão profunda, mas desta vez fora inevitável. Sua cabeça estava confusa, sua paz escapando por entre seus dedos e todo o sonho de uma vida eterna na felicidade e na calmaria do oceano indo pelos ares no meio de um tornado de emoções.

Piscou. Estava chorando? Não pôde acreditar. Há vários anos havia se impedido de derramar lágrimas por qualquer coisa e agora... Respirou fundo. Era forte nos combates e em qualquer outra coisa, então precisava ser forte diante de si mesmo e dos fatos. Fatos que estavam fazendo seu coração despedaçar.

Mesmo crescido por fora, continuava um menino por dentro. Sabe, daqueles meninos que precisam de carinho e compreensão diante de certas coisas. Não que houvesse lhe faltado alguma vez na vida, mas diante das circunstâncias e do quão abalado estava... Era como se nem todo o carinho e compreensão do mundo fossem suficientes para ajudá-lo. Olhou para os próprios olhos vermelhos, irritados, enquanto se afastava alguns passos do espelho, acabando por olhar pela janela e ver o maldito carro... Seu carro. Carro que ficaria marcado para sempre com aquelas cenas... Tanto o carro quanto sua própria mente...

Debruçou-se contra o espelho e, calado, chorou como criança, tentando ao máximo não se importar. É claro que seu coração doía, é claro que precisava chorar. Não queria se tornar um monstro, uma pedra de gelo como vários indivíduos que conhecia.

Sentia-se sozinho quando era para sentir-se ainda mais protegido diante dos fatos. Fatos que eram o real motivo para estar assim... Fatos que eram os maiores erros de sua vida, fatos que brilharam em seu destino bem quando a escuridão estava confortável e iluminaram... Iluminaram o ontem, o hoje e o sempre. E aquele brilho tinha todo o peso do mundo. Mesmo com toda a sua força, estava difícil de carregar sozinho... Tinha que acreditar em si mesmo, acreditar que tudo estava bem e seguir seu coração, indo em frente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Foram erros, apenas erros. Nada mais.

Já estava escurecendo e o tom de luz dourado que o sol espalhava por todo o seu quarto deixava tudo ainda mais triste. Abaixou a cabeça ante os braços novamente. Desde quando tinha se tornado pecador? Desde quando havia desenvolvido o poder de destruir tantas vidas ao mesmo tempo? Às vezes queria poder acreditar em destino. Seria mais fácil, se sentiria menos culpado. E.. Droga! Estava soluçando! Bem como quando era mais novo e... ele vinha até seus problemas, resolvê-los e oferecer consolo em seus braços, afagando seus cabelos...

Ele... Maldição... Conseguira estragar tudo... Tudo... Para sempre. Deveria estar com nojo, horrorizado.

Faltaram-lhe as forças quando se lembrou de cada segundo, cada instante. Deixou-se escorrer e acabou por ajoelhar-se, assentar-se de frente ao espelho, abraçando as pernas, escondendo sua face marcada pelas lágrimas de arrependimento.

---

Destrancou a porta. A casa estava incrivelmente quieta. Talvez elas houvessem ido fazer compras. E ele... Ele... Bom, talvez não mais voltasse para casa depois daquilo.

Passou a mão pela face e subiu as escadas lentamente. Porque diabos havia dado asas à sua maldita imaginação?! Por infelicidade! Agora havia destruído seu lar e tudo o que realmente lhe importava. Claro que as garotas também, mas ele... Era como se fosse seu motivo pra acordar bem disposto cada dia...

E aquilo que sentia agora, era como se fosse um naufrágio, um naufrágio que levaria toda a sua vida para sempre...

Havia perdido aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos e...

Escutou algo como uma lamentação vinda exatamente do quarto dele. A porta estava entreaberta e... Se estava lá talvez tivesse uma chance de se redimir e de.. talvez fazê-lo ficar, entender que não foi por mal... que foram apenas sentimentos valiosos como diamantes caindo sobre um momento de fraqueza.

Adentrou o ambiente e encontrou o que menos esperava. Ele estava ali, assentado frente ao espelho, abraçado às próprias pernas, penando por uma coisa que não havia sido culpa sua...

Aproximou-se em silêncio. Não queria que o visse e armasse um escândalo antes de sequer ouvir suas explicações. Ou talvez nem precisasse delas. Apenas olhar naqueles olhos mais uma vez já lhe bastava...

Ajoelhou-se atrás dele e o abraçou, deixando que sua cabeça descansasse no ombro coberto por tecidos negros. Se brigasse e o fizesse se afastar, não o culparia, por nada.

Mas não. Ele sequer se moveu por um bom tempo. Ficou ali, chorando do mesmo modo, como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Deliciando-se com a proteção que pensou ser imaginária, surpreendendo-se quando suas mãos delicadas tocaram as grandes e protetoras.

Se... ele estava ali era porque... Não estava com asco do ocorrido, de sua pessoa. Foi parando de chorar aos poucos até tomar coragem para levantar a cabeça e o olhar aos poucos, deparando-se com olhos azuis lacrimejantes fitando os seus através do espelho.

— Está tudo bem...

Foi só o que disse, continuando abraçado à ele, protegendo-o e ao mesmo tempo sabendo que não haveriam mais problemas como os que havia imaginado durante todo o penoso e fúnebre dia...

Por um momento deixaram-se arriscar o passado. Cada um tinha sua parcela de culpa naquele acerto. Sim, acerto. Porque aquilo não fora um erro e nunca seria considerado como tal. Não precisavam considerar errado algo que era certo para suas mentes, almas e corações...

E naquele grande espelho, agora haviam dois reflexos, ambos de olhos fechados, absorvendo o laranja-dourado do pôr do sol, sendo confortados apenas pela presença um do outro.

Não precisavam de mais nada que não fosse aquilo... Podiam ficar ali por horas e saberiam: Não há lugar melhor que nos braços de quem seu coração é propriedade.

------

Bom, não tem como explicar. Simplesmente abateu-se sobre minha mente como uma pedra. Pesada demais para ser desconsiderada...

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
